In recent years, development of the stereoscopic display apparatus without glasses has been promoted. Many of them use a scheme in which some optical plate is placed in front of, or behind a two-dimensional display device. There is a three-dimensional image display method called II (Integral Imaging) scheme. In the II scheme, a different image can be viewed according to the position of the viewer or the angle at which the viewer views.
A function capable of changing over between a two-dimensional image and a stereoscopic image and displaying a resultant image in the same display apparatus is desired. Therefore, a display apparatus capable of changing over between 2D(two-dimensional)/3D(three-dimensional) display by using a voltage between an array of row electrode lines and an array of column electrodes is proposed. According to the proposed display apparatus, the 2D/3D display is changed over by combinations of three voltages applied to the array of row electrode lines and the array of column electrode lines.